


Silver Tongued Pirate

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way language was used in this realm is a continuing source of confusion to Killian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongued Pirate

“Is that something you enjoy?”

Killian surfaced from his post coital haze enough to look down at Emma. She was curled against his body, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder as the fingers of his hand toyed with her sweat damp hair. Her fingers were running across his chest, softly brushing through the hair that grew thickly there.

“You stroking my chest hair? Aye, I enjoy it, lass.”

Emma twisted her fingers and gave the hairs she’d captured a playful tug, causing a gasp of pleasure to escape his lips.

“I know you enjoy this. I meant do you enjoy going down on me?”

Killian lifted his head from the pillow and tried to look at her face. It wasn’t an easy task; all he could see of her was the top of her head. She was deliberately avoiding his eye. Killian’s brow creased into a frown. There was something niggling at her. He thought about her question and could only fathom one meaning to her words. His tone was apologetic as he said;

“After the heights you just took me to love, it’s only to be expected for the mainsail to sag. I thought you as satisfied as I, but if I was premature…”

Emma’s shoulders were shaking. Killian huffed a sigh. He’d misunderstood her question. With a roll of his eyes he asked one of his own.

“Why are you laughing at me, love?”

Emma twisted in his embrace and re-positioned herself on her stomach. Killian was momentarily distracted by the delicious sight of her breasts jiggling as she settled herself back against him.

“Going down is slang for oral sex.”

Her explanation offered no clarity. Killian raised his eyebrows in question.

“Oral sex,” her fingers traced along his lips, “is when you apply that talented mouth to my,” Emma gave a one shouldered shrug, “my lady parts.”

Killian couldn’t hold back his chuckle.

“Lady parts? Sexual euphemism in this realm is foolish.”

Emma pouted and batted his chest.

“Says the man who just described his erection as ‘the main sail’.”

“Fair point. To answer your question; aye I enjoy,” Killian licked his lips, part in pleasure at the thought and part in preparation to speak the unfamiliar phrase, “Going down on you. Why do you ask?”

Emma looked awkward as she distracted herself by winding her fingers into his chest hair again. Killian’s spent cock gave a twitch of interest at the sensation.

“I’ve known some guys who hate it, but think they have to do it. I don't like the idea of you doing something you don’t enjoy.”

Killian had heard of men who wouldn’t kiss a cunny. He’d never understood why they would deny themselves the pleasure. He was troubled by the idea that Emma thought he would consider any aspect of their lovemaking an obligation rather than the pure, indulgent act of sensual worship he felt it to be.

Emma’s eyes were focused on her fingers. Slowly he tucked his stump under her chin and raised her face to meet his gaze. Emma never shied away from his mutilated arm, even now with what he thought of as her fight or flight look in her eyes, she nuzzled into his touch.

“Emma I swear that everything I do with you is an immense pleasure to me.”

He rolled them so she was on her back under him. He kissed her softly as he slotted his legs between hers, the slow lazy rub of her foot against his calf causing his cock to twitch again. He ignored it; he had other plans for the moment. He pushed himself up on his arms and began kissing his way down her body, slithering further down the bed as he went.

At the swell of her breast he said;

“I enjoy the taste of your cunny on my tongue.”

He nibbled the base of her rib cage causing her to wriggle and giggle;

“I enjoy the way you push against my face when I take you to the edge with my mouth.”

He gently rubbed the scruff of his beard against the sensitive skin of her stomach, Emma’s sigh was almost a groan;

“I enjoy the sounds you make when I suck your bud.”

Killian’s knees came to rest on the floor at the foot of the bed. His body draped across the twisted sheets, his face just inches from his treasure. He gazed up along the lithe length of Emma’s naked body and found her staring back at him. He licked his lips slowly and blew a soft breath across the wet lips of her cunny. He’d expected Emma’s hips to cant up towards his mouth, but she pressed them down into the mattress as she sat up and tried to push him away from her. He held on to her hips and pouted that she was denying him his prize, an annoyed whine rising from his throat.

“I should clean up before you do that again. I’m still sticky with, well, with you.”

Killian rolled his eyes at the ridiculous intention. He pushed Emma firmly back onto the bed.

“Lass, I enjoy doing this when all I can taste is you, why would I object when you taste of both of us.”

Before she could frame an answer Killian slid his tongue along her folds and loudly moaned his enjoyment. The sounds of his pleasure where lost under the breathy, gasping moans he wrung from her with each and every lap and flick of his tongue.

 

Mister Smee froze, his raised hand inches from the door of the Captain’s room at Grannys. His hand still in the air he turned about on his heel and fled down the corridor with a speed that would have surprised his Captain. He hurried back to the Diner and swiftly drained the beer he’d left to go on his errand. A few of the Jolly’s crew shared puzzled looks before Higgins asked;

“Captain not joining us then?”

Smee nodded to Granny for another beer.

“Not just now.”

The blush rising on Smee’s face caused the penny to drop for the rest of the crew. They broke out into sniggers and elbowed each other knowingly.

“Mebee he join us later.”

“Aye, if he’s still got his sea legs once the Saviour’s through with him!”


End file.
